Adventurous Wanderings
by ProudToBeABadger
Summary: A dreary morning exploring Hogwarts' many corridors turns into a lot more than Ron Weasley bargained for... but he's not complaining.
**Adventurous Wanderings**

In his sixth year at Hogwarts, Ronald Weasley lost his virginity to Lavender Brown

It was a dreary Saturday morning right smack in the middle of term. Groaning, Ron pressed his forehead against the table in front of him, closing his eyes against the looming pile of homework.

"Seriously," he grumbled to himself. "Homework should be banned. It's the actual worst thing ever and a complete waste of a day."

"What are you mumbling about, Won-Won?"

A voice at his shoulder made him jump a little, and soft hands slid themselves around his shoulders.

"Just this crap." He spread his arms to display the mountains of parchment.

"Ew. Homework." Lavender gave his cheek a kiss and rested her face against his. It was funny, he thought, she really did smell like the flower after which she was named. Perhaps it was perfume she'd been given by someone with a sense of humour. "Wanna ditch the studies and go do something fun?"

It was an innocent enough statement, one he knew he should turn down, but the way her warm breath stirred the air as it drifted across his skin made him shiver, and the low tone of her voice held a hint of something suggestive.

"Wh-ahem, what would you suggest we do?" Ron swore inwardly at his momentary voice break. It was hard to focus on things like talking when his girlfriend's warm body was pressing into his back.

"Oh, I dunno." replied Lavender airily. "Go for a wander around the castle, see what trouble we can get into?"

"Sounds like a plan." Ron stood up. "I'll just leave this stuff here. If it gets stolen maybe I won't have to do it."

He wasn't one hundred percent joking, but he felt pleased when it caused Lavender to laugh.

"Come on." She took his hand and was just stepping towards the portrait-hole when it swung open and Hermione burst through, hair a frizzy mess and arms full of books like usual.

Ron grinned.

"Been at the library?"

"Oh yes! It's such a lovely day for it! I was just researching the-" Hermione broke off as she noticed Ron's hand, firmly encased in Lavender's. "Oh. Hello Lavender." Her speech was suddenly unusually formal.

"Good morning, Hermione." Lavender's reply was equally as forced, and the two girls regarded each other coldly. Ron could feel the tension, although he couldn't begin to guess its source. Females were riddles he was sure he would never solve.

"So… are we going?" he gestured to the hallway beyond the common room.

"Right. Of course. Good day, Hermione."

"See you later, Ron. Lavender." Hermione hurried off, head bent over her books. Ron didn't realise he was watching her go until Lavender tugged at his hand, and with a strange surge of reluctance, he turned to follow his girlfriend.

After some time of wandering about the castle, conversing with portraits, avoiding Snape and Filch, and finding random dark corners to snog in, they came to a turn in a passageway they were not familiar with. Both sides of the hall were lined with doors, which on closer inspection revealed to be unused classrooms. Ron hesitated, but Lavender reached for the handle of the closest one, and they both winced as the hinges squealed. The room was dim and empty aside from basic furnishings; tables covered with dust stood in neat rows before a smudged blackboard, and to the side a professors' desk loomed over them all.

"I wonder what this classroom was used for." Lavender mused, stepping inside.

"I dunno, but it's definitely been a while since anyone has been in here." Ron crossed to the desk, and opened a few of the drawers. They were empty, and a musty smell wafted out. He wrinkled his nose.

"You know," Lavender pushed the door shut and came to stand in front of him. "If it's been that long since someone's been here, then that probably means that there will be no one coming in here to interrupt us for a long, long time."

It took a second for the meaning of her words to fully process; so far their physical relationship had been limited to the moments they could steal in weird hiding places before they were discovered and turned out. But here, in this musty classroom, they would have time to do whatever they wanted. Ron had no idea what that actually was, but as Lavender stepped forward to wrap her arms around his neck, he found he didn't care.

Her lips always tasted vaguely of cherry, which somehow combined nicely with her overall lavender-y scent, and made it hard for him to think of anything at all but her. His arms went to her waist as they often did, but this time she drew her shirt up a little, just enough to let his hands slip inside. Her smooth, perfect skin glided under his fingers as he gingerly explored her stomach, her hips, the small of her back. She pressed herself closer and her kisses grew deeper as his touch trailed upwards.

He hesitated, unsure of what sure what she wanted, or what she'd let him do. At his pause her lips curled into a smile against his mouth and she guided his hand to her breast. Beneath the silken fabric of her bra the delicate flesh yielded to his touch, but he could not work up the courage to try sliding his hand inside. And anyways, from this angle he had no idea how he would manage that.

Seeming to read his thoughts, Lavender broke off the kiss, stepping back to grasp the hem of her shirt in her hands. Ron's breath caught in his throat as she lifted the fabric slowly, a sly smile playing about her mouth. Finally after an eternity of suspense she raised her arms and drew the shirt over her head, shaking her honey-coloured curls free and casting it onto the grimy floor behind her. Then, to his delighted surprise, she kicked off her shoes and undid the button of her pants, letting those, too, slide away.

Ron gulped as he took in her lovely form, the pale skin contrasting starkly with the rich purple of her bra and underwear.

Lavender's smile turned shy.

"Is it… do you…?" Her hands crept to her belly, and Ronald shook his head to clear it.

"You're beautiful." His voice was unnaturally husky, and Lavender's expression once again turned coy. She spun slowly, letting him take in her whole body; her elegant rounded shoulders, the gentle curve of her hips and her smooth flat stomach, her long, white legs, and her ass- oh god that ass. Her lace panties covered the bare minimum, so a great deal of the velvety skin was on show. Too soon, she turned back to face him.

"Okay, now your turn." With none of her earlier seductiveness she grapped his robe and tugged it off, with Ron fumbling at his buttons, trying to help.

"No, let me." Her fingers deftly released each button one by one until at last his shirt fell open and slipped from his shoulders. He let it drop, suddenly feeling self-conscious about his bare chest chest with its splatter of freckles, and the little bit of stomach pudge that his shirts usually hid. Now it was Lavender's turn to reassure him, and she did just that by once again closing the distance between them and meeting his lips with a hungry passion.

Their bodies pressed together, skin-to-skin for the first time, creating a dangerously heated sensation that sent blood rushing to places Ron couldn't control. He started to pull back, to apologise, but Lavender cupped one hand around the back of his neck to bring him closer. The fingers of her other hand skimmed his back, down his side, his hip, the waistband of his pants, and without fully planning to, Ron grabbed his girlfriend by the waist, pivoting them both and lifting her so she was sitting on the edge of the desk. Tipping back her head to let out a laugh, Lavender wrapped his legs around his waist and pulled him in, making him a willing prisoner between her lovely thighs. Ron found himself following some sort of instinct, pressing his lips to her neck and trailing a line of kisses to the edge of her collarbone, where he let his teeth graze the flesh as he sucked on it, wanting to leave a mark.

Lavender drew in a little gasp and moved her hips slightly so that Ron felt his erection pressing into parts of her that he'd never really given thought to before now. Well, okay, that was a lie, but he'd never thought anything would actually happen.

Her hands once again found the waistband of his pants, and as permission to her he wriggled his feet out of his shoes, kicking them to join hers in the haphazard pile they were creating. She pulled and his pants came down, and with them his boxers. He felt the strong urge to cover up, but Lavender was busily trying to lift one of his legs to liberate them from the pants, so he ignored it and focused instead on helping her.

With all of his clothing finally removed, Ron Weasley stood in front of his beautiful girlfriend and contemplated what was happening. By this stage it was plain what she wanted, as even now she was reaching for him once again. This was not what he imagined his first time would be like, in an abandoned classroom while he was supposed to be studying, and a voice in his head (which sounded suspiciously like Hermione) told him he was being stupid. He didn't even have a condom on him, and he doubted Lavender did either.

He opened his mouth to say something but at that moment Lavender's hand brushed his cock, and he couldn't control the tiny shiver that ran through his whole body. She smiled and repeated the action, this time with more purpose.

"Hey Won-Won," she whispered. "You haven't done your job properly. I'm not undressed yet. Come on, I bet you can't undo my bra."

She pressed her mouth to his collarbone, kissing and sucking her way up his neck and back to his mouth, as he fumbled with the clasp that would allow him access to her captivating bosom.

"Is this sealed by magic?" Ron drew away, frustrated by his futile efforts.

"No, silly." Lavender giggled and undid it herself, but let Ron do the honours of removing it. His hands shook slightly as he pulled it away, revealing soft, supple breasts that were somehow even paler than the rest of her. He cupped one in his hand, marveling at the silken texture, and when he ran his thumb over the nipple it hardened in response, sending more blood rushing to his groin.

"I'm still not naked." Her voice was so low he could barely hear it. Her breath in his ear raised all the hairs on his body, making him want her more than he thought possible. She lay back on the desk, hair spreading out around her in the dust, and raised her arms over her head.

Ron gulped and closed his eyes for a moment, and then slipped one thumb into the side of her undies. She gave him a slow nod and he pulled them gently down, while she lifted one of her legs with pointed toes to assist, and finally they came free and she kicked them over his head into the gloom behind them.

"So"

"Are we gonna do this?"

"Do you want to?"

"Bloody hell, is that even a question? But do you?"

"I want to."

"Well then.. umm.."

"Come here." Lavender sat up and drew him near again, guiding one hand to the wetness between her legs. Ron was sure he'd somehow get it wrong, but following instinct he stroked gently a few times and then slipped one finger inside. Lavender's low moan prompted him to move it in and out, as he covered her neck and ear in heavy kisses. Soon a second finger joined the first and Lavender's noises grew louder, until her moan turned to words and she gasped out

"I need you inside me!"

Ron didn't need to be asked twice. He gave his already rock-solid cock a few quick pumps just to make sure, before directing himself into her with his hand. He felt all his breath escaping in a groan of pleasure as Lavender opened herself up to him and he pushed inside.

She squeaked and put a hand over her mouth, and with the other she grasped his hip and pulled him in harder. Bracing his hands against the desk Ron began thrusting against her, the feeling of himself sliding in and out sending little electric shocks through him. Lavender pulled herself up to kiss him hard, but a moan bubbled up from her throat and she had to once again use her hand as a shield against the escaping sound.

Neither could tell how long it lasted, but each second was bliss. Hot, messy, sweaty bliss. When at last the time came and Ron felt the pressure building up for the finish he forced himself to pull out.

"I'm gonna.. I'm gonna..!" With his hand he gave himself a final few tugs, and then warm liquid splattered against her stomach and breasts, and breathing hard, she ran a finger through it, and raised it to her lips. Eyes locked to his, she slowly licked her finger, swallowing and smiling coyly. Ron planted a kiss on her mouth, and was about to say something when they heard the bell sound for dinner.

"Dammit!"

Lavender slid from the desk, pushing past him to rummage in her clothes for her wand. A quick cleaning spell dealt with the mess, both of them hurried to get dressed once more, pausing occasionally to exchange secretive smiles.

Hand in hand they rushed to dinner, but for some reason Ron found himself unable to properly meet her eyes, especially when he noticed Hermione, in their usual spot at the table.

Come off it, he told himself. You just had sex with your girlfriend, there's nothing you could possibly feel bad about today.

But if he had paid closer attention to Lavender's annoyance as they dressed, he would have known that all was not well, for she had not been able to find her underwear, and they were probably still somewhere on the floor of that musty old classroom.


End file.
